Dans les souterrains du métro
by Yumiko-no-Tamashi
Summary: Lors de la bataille d'hiver, Ichigo, poursuivi par Aizen, s'engouffre dans une bouche de métro. Alors qu'ils sont sous terre, un éboulement à lieu et nos deux ennemis se retrouve enfermés dans un espace restreint où ils ont une discussion qui évolue d'une manière imprévue... Attention LEMON !


Bonjour à tous ^^

Voici le première fanfiction de Bleach que je publie. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

**Tout d'abord, Bleach n'est pas de moi, mais bien de ****Tite Kubo****.**

**Ensuite, il y aura un ****LEMON**** !**

Voilà, c'est tout. Place à la fic ^^

* * *

Ichigo fuyait face à Aizen qui s'amusait en lui laissant un peu d'avance, sans oublier de temps en temps lui donner un léger coup de zanpakutô pour que le rouquin se rappelle bien qui menait la danse.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun commença à railler son adversaire :

- Allons, Ichigo-kun. Bats-toi comme un homme. Depuis tantôt, tu ne fais que fuir pitoyablement. Je peux comprendre que ma puissance te terrifie, mais…

Le vantard s'interrompit lorsque le jeune homme devant lui descendit en flèche et s'engagea dans une bouche de métro.

- Pourquoi aller te terrer sous terre ? Te prendrais-tu pour un vers de terre ou une taupe ? Ah non. Si tu es le verre de terre, je suis la taupe et si tu continues de fuir comme tu le fais, je vais te dévorer ! rabaissa-t-il encore le roux en s'engouffrant à la suite de ce dernier.

Ichigo s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le parcours souterrain, car en ces lieux, peu de personnes seraient en danger.

Le jeune homme grimaça lorsqu'une nouvelle entaille lui fut infligée. Il commençait à ralentir et sa vue se brouillait très légèrement par moment. Il atteignait ses limites.

- Bon, Ichigo-kun, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, dit Aizen qui commençait à être exaspéré par cette course poursuit stérile.

Il leva son zanpakutô pour abattre le petit lapin qu'il poursuivait, mais le jeune homme se retourna et para de justesse. Par contre, ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu, c'est que sous l'amplitude de l'onde de choc provoquée par les deux lames, le passage souterrain allait s'effondrer.

Ichigo, comme Aizen, évita le plus gros des débris, mais il en reçu quand même un assez gros sur l'épaule.

Quand l'éboulement fut fini, le roux eut juste le temps de soupirer de soulagement avant d'être plaquer contre un amas de gravats.

- C'était ça ton plan, Gamin ? Qu'on se retrouve enterré vivant ? demanda Aizen d'une voix mielleuse et extrêmement dangereuse.

- Désolé, mais non ! Je n'aurais pas mis un plan en action pour me retrouver seul avec toi sous terre. Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! réplique le roux.

Le brun fouilla les yeux du jeune avant de le relâcher en réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir, mais sur le moment rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- Dis Aizen… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

La voix du roux interrompit les pensées du Seigneur de Las Noches qui lança un regard hautain au shinigami remplaçant et ne lui répondit même pas.

- Je sais que la Soul Society n'est pas un endroit juste. Je dirais même que sur certains points, elle est plus cruelle que certains de nos dictateurs… Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça. Car tout ce que je ressens quand je me bats contre toi, c'est de la solitude…

- Tais-toi, Gamin ! ordonna Aizen visiblement contrarié par le discours du plus jeune.

Ichigo se tut un instant, puis, amusé, ricana en regardant l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ? grogna le Maitre des arrancars.

- Quand je t'ennuie vraiment, je deviens « Gamin » et quand je t'amuse, je suis « Ichigo-kun ». Ça m'amuse de savoir que j'ai suffisamment d'impact sur toi pour te faire laisser passer tes émotions via les mots que tu utilises, déclara le roux, toujours avec le sourire.

Aizen fixa Ichigo un moment sous le choc de cette vérité que le jeune venait de lui balancer au visage. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur la question de cette réaction de sa part.

- En fait, pourquoi avoir enlevé Orihime ? demanda le rouquin.

- Pour t'attirer à Las Noches pendant que moi et mes hommes allions faire le rituel pour avoir$ l'Oken. En plus, je savais que Kuchiki Rukia et Abarai Renji, suivis de près par des capitaines, iraient te sauver là-bas. Et ce même si ça ennuyait Yamamoto Genryusai, répondit Aizen par automatisme avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait autre chose.

Le brun regardait attentivement le jeune homme en se demandant quel pouvait être son motif inconscient.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout simplement tué, puisque je suis le seul qui n'ai pas vu ton shikai ? Tu te serais ainsi débarrasser d'une épine dans le pied et tu aurais eu la paix, pensa Ichigo à voix haute.

Quand le roux vit le Seigneur de Las Noches écarquiller les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question, mais il ne put jamais l'énoncer car une bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne. Le shinigami remplaçant commença d'abord par se débattre avant de céder à la passion du baiser qui lui était imposé.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Aizen était à bout de souffle et sous le choc de sa découverte sur ses motivations de sa tentative pour écarter le rouquin des combats. Ce dernier le fixait d'ailleurs d'un air incrédule suite à l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je veux que tu vives en ne voyant que moi, même si c'est avec haine. Car j'aurais un pourvoir sur toi, un impact. En assouvissant mon ambition, j'attire ton regard, ton attention, même si c'est de manière négative. Cependant, je préfèrerais que tu m'apprécies et même, si possible, que tu m'aimes, dit le brun d'une traite.

Ichigo resta sans bouger, touché par cette déclaration. Cependant, il n'osait pas y croire car, après tout, Aizen était le maître du mensonge et de la tromperie. Pourtant il ne put se retenir de lui faire cette proposition en murmurant :

- Que dirais-tu que, tant qu'on est coincé ici, il n'y ait que ce que nous pensons, ressentons et voulons pour l'autre et de l'autre qui prenne acte. Nous oublions passé, futur et nous nous concentrons juste sur le présent. Montre-moi ce que tu veux vraiment Aizen.

L'ancien capitaine sursauta à la proposition, mais sauta sur l'occasion qui lui était offerte. Il alla poser Kyoka Suigetsu plus loin et Ichigo fit de même avec Zangetsu avant de se retrouver plaquer contre le sol avec Aizen sur lui qui l'embrassait presque avec sauvagerie.

- Si tu veux que je m'arrête, dis-le-moi Ichigo-kun, dit le brun en s'écartant légèrement.

- Commence par virer ce « kun » à la fin de mon nom !ordonna le rouquin.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du traître à la Soul Souciety. C'était un sourire légèrement tordu, mais sincère alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur les lèvres tendres du plus jeune.

Ichigo enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux et ouvrit les lèvres sous les caresses de la langue de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division qui engouffra son muscle lingual avec empressement pour découvrir cette bouche qui lui était ouverte.

Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent et se découvrirent dans une danse sensuelle alors que leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre sans pudeur. D'ailleurs les vêtements commençaient à être enlevés avec empressement par les deux homme.

- Tu as l'air pressé Ichigo, susurra Aizen à l'oreille du roux.

- Toi aussi, je te signale ! répliqua le jeune Kurosaki en frémissant lorsque le brun s'empara d'un de ses tétons et commença à le mordiller et à le lécher avec avidité.

Le rouquin gémit et se cambra lentement sous la sensation. Il caressa le dos du plus âgé qui tressaillit sous l'effet de la  
douce pulpe des doigts du jeunot. Ce dernier continua de faire descendre ses mains et, arrivé au pantalon d'Aizen, il longea le bord du vêtement jusqu'au-devant de ce dernier qu'il détacha en toute hâte.

- Ichigo… soupira le brun en se redressant pour aider le jeune homme leurs bas.

Ils frémirent tous les deux d'excitation et d'anticipation tout en s'observant pour découvrir le corps de l'autre avec leurs yeux.

Aizen était plus grand et plus large. Sa musculature était marquée, mais pas trop. Il était bien proportionné. Ichigo rougit un peu en voyant la taille du sexe de celui qui était son adversaire en dehors de ce tunnel.

Quant au rouquin, il était mince. Ses muscles étaient finement dessinés et sa peau semblait douce et à croquer. Pourtant, un détail fit froncer les sourcils de l'ancien capitaine : une multitude de petites cicatrices quasi invisibles à l'œil nu.

- Qui t'as fait toutes ces marques en dehors des blessures que je t'ai infligées aujourd'hui ? demanda un curieux.

Ichigo baissa les yeux sur son corps avant de hausser des épaules et de répondre :

- J'ai oublié pour la plupart car c'était au début de ma vie de shinigami. C'était des simples hollows, mais j'étais pas très adroit avec Zangetsu, mais bon… Ou sinon, une bonne partie vient de tes arrancars… Oh ! Celle-là, c'est toi qui me l'as faite.

Le jeune montra la cicatrice en question et sursauta quand Aizen se pencha et lécha l'endroit indiqué.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis désolé, car je ne le suis pas. Je crois même que je suis heureux d'avoir au moins une fois marqué ton corps, dit le brun avec un regard brûlant.

Le roux fronça un peu plus les sourcils et fusilla le Seigneur de Las Noches qui laissa échapper un petit rire et de la tendresse se glisser dans son regard avant de s'emparer de la verge du shinigami remplaçant qui se cambra légèrement et gémit sous l'assaut inattendu d'Aizen.

Ce dernier caressa le plus jeune tout en l'observant avec attention et se sentit totalement fasciné quand Ichigo à haleter, les joues rouges et le regard un peu brumeux à cause du plaisir. L'ancien capitaine continua un peu ses mouvements de va-et-vient avant d'enfoncer un doigt dans le jeune homme qui se tortilla et laissa échapper un couinement pas très masculin. Ce petit bruit envoya une décharge dans le corps du plus âgé qui attendit un peu avant d'introduire un nouveau doigt dans son amant.

- Aaaah… Aizen… gémit le rouquin.

- Apelle-moi Sosuke ici ! ordonna le brun en se concentrant pour trouver le point sensible de celui aux cheveux flamboyants.

Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent, que des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et qu'un petit cri échappa des lèvres pulpeuses du roux.

- Sosuke… S'il te plaît ! pleurnicha Ichigo.

- Tu es fort sensible, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Aizen en s'amusant à taquiner la prostate du plus jeune qui se tortilla et se colla un peu plus contre lui.

Soudainement, le shinigami remplaçant plaqua le Maître de l'Espada au sol et se dégagea des doigts du brun qui sursauta en sentant son sexe être saisi et placer à l'entrée du roux.

- Ichigo, att…

Aizen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit le jeune homme s'empaler sur son pénis. Il sentit le rouquin se raidir et l'entendit gémir entre douleur et plaisir.

- T'es con ou quoi ?! s'écria le Seigneur de Las Noches. J'avais pas fini de te préparer !

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je le voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas pare que tu es mon ennemi… Ici, nous avons pris le droit d'être sincère. Alors je vais laisser tout ce que j'ai désiré avec toi prendre réalité. Alors… s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît… Ne me demande pas et ne me fait pas attendre… déclara Ichigo les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Ne regrette pas ce que tu viens de me dire, Ichigo ! le prévins le brun avant de les faire rouler tous les deux pour que le roux se retrouve en-dessous de lui.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? demanda le rouquin, les yeux pleins de défi.

Le brun sourit de voir que, même dans cette situation, le jeune homme restait lui-même. Et, sans attendre plus, le plus âgé commença à bouger, mais lentement pour ne pas blesser le plus jeune. Pourtant, sous les suppliques de ce dernier, il se mit à accélérer assez rapidement.

La sensation d'être en Ichigo était tellement paradisiaque pour Aizen qu'il ne se souciait pas des sons qu'il pouvait produire et, en plus, les gémissements et miaulements du roux recouvraient ses soupirs et ses halètements.

Le plaisir montait dans les deux hommes. Pour étouffer en partie les bruits de l'autre, ils échangeaient des baisers passionnés alors que leurs mains attisaient encore plus leurs désirs en explorant avec avidité le corps de leur partenaire.

Aizen ne se retenait plus. Ses hanches claquaient avec forces contre le bassin d'Ichigo qui trouvait cela excitant.

- Sosuke… Plus…plus…gémit le plus jeune qui tremblait sous l'approche de l'orgasme.

Le brun s'exécuta et, sous l'effet du rouquin qui se resserra autour de lui en jouissant, se répandit dans son amant.

Les deux hommes se fixaient haletants et en sueur suite à leur rapport. Ils restèrent dans cette position, c'est-à-dire Aizen dans Ichigo, pendant un moment avant que le brunet ne se retire du roux en gémissant doucement. Le shinigami remplaçant se releva alors en gémissant et en grimaçant, ce qui fit qu'Aizen lui demanda inquiet :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

- Le sol n'est vraiment pas agréable pour faire l'amour, lui répondit Ichigo en se massant le dos.

Puis le jeune homme se leva, alla récupérer ses vêtements, et se rhabilla avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'endroit où il avait déposé Zangestsu. Le brun le fixa un moment sans bouger, puis il fit de même. Cependant, il aller récupérer Kyouka Suigestsu, rejoignit le roux et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Ichigo… Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour m'arrêter dans la destruction de Karakura ? demanda Aizen.

- Je suis prêt à tout, mais je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. Si seulement je pouvais éviter de te combattre à nouveau et faire disparaître ta solitude… lui répondit Ichigo en soupirant.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de la réaction qu'il provoqua chez l'ancien capitaine et ce dernier constata avec étonnement que son cœur avait accéléré suite à la réponse du plus jeune.

- Ichigo…

- Mmmmmh…

- Je te propose un marché. A toi de décidé ce qu'il adviendra de Karakura.

Le rouquin regarda Aizen avec un air interrogatif sur le visage.

- Suis-moi au Hueco Mondo et je laisserais tout ce qui t'est cher en paix. Ou alors, faisons-nous la guerre pour obtenir ce obtenir ce que nous voulons, proposa les brun en souriant.

- Pourquoi me faire un tel chantage, Aizen ? Tu sais déjà ma réponse. Te suivre pour pouvoir protéger tous ceux que j'aime et avoir la possibilité de faire disparaître ta solitude. C'est tout ce que je désire, lui répondit l'orangé.

- Très bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, déclara le Seigneur de Las Noches.

- Un moyen de… Oh putain ! Mais on est vraiment con ! s'écria soudainement Ichigo.

- Pardon ?! s'étonna Aizen.

Le roux inspira profondément avant de souffler :

- Un Garganta.

- Pardon ? répéta le brun, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le plus jeune.

- Tu ne peux pas faire un Garganta pour qu'on sorte d'ici ?

L'ancien capitaine fixa Ichigo le temps d'assimiler l'information avant de grommeler pour lui-même qu'il aurait dû y penser en premier.

- Par contre, avant d'y aller, je vais donner l'ordre de retraite à l'Espada et expliquer à tout le monde la raison de mon retrait, dit le brun en regardant le shinigami remplaçant dans les yeux.

- Vas-y. Plus vite tu le feras, plus vite se sera fini. Je pourrais juste leur dire au revoir ? demanda le jeunot.

Le plus âgé hocha de la tête avant de lancer la voie de la liaison 77 : Teitenkûra.

- A ma très chère Espada, nous nous retirons pour le Hueco Mondo. A vous shinigamis de la Soul Society, je vous mets au courant que Kurosaki Ichigo, en échange l'abandon de mon projet, me suit au monde de la nuit éternelle en tant qu'amant. Ceci est un avertissement : ne tentez pas de venir le récupérer. Je n'ai pas envie de vous blesser alors que je viens de lui promettre de ne plus vous faire de mal s'il me suivait sans faire d'histoire. D'ailleurs, je le laisse vous dire adieu…

A la fin de son discours, il tendit la main au roux qui la prit sans hésitation.

- Yep les gars ! Pour ceux qui l'aurait pas cru, ce qu'Aizen a dit est vrai. Donc voilà, je vous dis adieu. Ne venez pas me chercher, je ne le veux pas et si jamais vous le faîtes, ça veut dire que vous ne me faîtes pas confiance et, dans ce cas-là, je vous botterai les fesses moi-même, c'est clair ? Ah ! Otou-san. Dis à Karin et Yuzu que je les aime énormément et qu'elles vont me manquer. Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Prends-soin d'elle et de toi aussi. Je vous aime.

Ichigo se coupa lui-même de la communication et retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Sa famille allait vachement lui manquer.

- Tu pourras venir leur rendre visite si tu veux, mais tu devras être accompagné, lui dit Aizen en l'attirant contre lui après avoir coupé le Teitenkûra.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

- Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas voir tes larmes si cela peut être évité…

Puis le brun reçut un coup au cœur, car Ichigo lui adressa un sourire étincelant avant de lui sauter au cou. Lorsque le roux le relâcha, Aizen était rouge pivoine et se détourna en vitesse pour ouvrir le passage vers Las Noches.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Ichigo ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible si tu viens avec moi, car je ne te laisserai pas repartir, déclara le brun après que l'orangé eut hoché de la tête.

L'ancien capitaine fixa le jeune homme encore un moment, puis lui tendit la main, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse que le rouquin change quand même d'avis en dernière minute. Pourtant, Ichigo s'empara de la main tendue avec détermination et suivit Aizen dans le long tunnel noir pour ne plus revenir vivre à long terme dans le monde des humains.

* * *

**Aizen :** Chère Yumiko?

**Moi :** Oui?

**Aizen : **Auriez-vous l'amabilité de...

**Ichigo : ***en hurlant* Qu'est- ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis une tapette qui attend avec impatience que cet enfoiré d'Aizen me regarde et m'aime ! Faut te calmer sur la fumette l'auteur !

**Aizen : **Bien que je l'aurais dit de manière plus... raffinée, dirons-nous, je pense la même chose. J'exige des explications.

**Moi : ***souriant de manière un peu sadique* C'est simple pourtant. Vous ne savez vraiment pas pourquoi ?

**Aizen et Ichigo en cœur : **Non.

**Moi : **Parce que je l'ai voulu ainsi et que c'est moi qui tient le stylo. *rigole à gorge déployée*

**Aizen : **Je n'aime pas ça, mais on lui fait payer ensemble, Ichigo-kun ?

**Moi : ***arrête de rire et fixe les deux hommes*

**Ichigo :** Moi non plus j'aime pas l'idée de faire équipe avec toi, mais bon je peux faire un effort pour ça...

**Moi : ***commence à suer à grosse goutte* Euh... Nous pourrions peut-être parler calmement, non ? Je n'ai écrit que pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs, moi ! *entame un mouvement de recul et rajoute pour moi-même* Et pour mon amusement personnel.

**Aizen : ***avance en sortant Kyouka Suigetsu* Oh, mais je te pardonne... pas.

**Ichigo : ***sort Zangetsu* Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois rentrer à temps pour le souper et j'en ai pour un petit moment avant d'être chez moi.

**Moi : ***fais demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant* A la prochaine les gens. On se revoit pour une prochaine fanfiction ! *sors de la scène à toute vitesse avec Ichigo aux trousses*

**Aizen : ***soupire* Laissez quand même des reviews, s'il vous plaît chers lecteurs. *sort d'une démarche hautaine*

* * *

C'est fini.

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Si vous avez vu des fautes, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les communiquer pour que je puisse les corriger pour le plaisir de tous.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^


End file.
